1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new process for the production of optically active S-(+)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxamide, in which the R-(-)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxamide in racemic R,S-(.+-.)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxamide is biotransformed to R-(-)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylic acid and in this way the desired S-(+)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxamide is obtained.
Below, 2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxamide may be abbreviated 2,2-DMCPCA and 2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylic acid may be abbreviated 2,2-DMCPCS.
2. Background Art
Optically pure S-(+)-2,2-DMCPCA is used as the initial material for the production of the dehydropeptidase inhibitor cilastatin, which is administered in treatment together with penem or carbapenem antibiotics, to prevent the deactivation of the antibiotics by a renal dehydropeptidase in the kidneys [European Published Patent Application No. 048301].
Previously, only chemical processes for the production of S-(+)-2,2-DMCPCA were known. These processes have the drawback that they are expensive and take place by several stages [European Published Patent Application No. 155779].